


Melancholy Hill

by sutoreii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutoreii/pseuds/sutoreii
Summary: Chanyeol's the dude with vibrant pink hair who almost wears the same hawaiian button ups.He also smokes and owns a shop and or shack just east of the coastline and tells what Baekhyun thinks are fake philosophies.Baekhyun doesn't know how he finds himself in hawaii but he's invested in a one year stay here.Completely bored with the chicago air and city atmosphere,he looks for an adventure somewhere in the tropical island.





	Melancholy Hill

**Author's Note:**

> My first work,so enjoy.  
> Sorry for no indents.

"I just think you should find yourself somewhere other than walking around the city and eating sushi every weekend. I really don't think a 23 year old guy should be doing that as 'fun'." Baekhyun's friend,Jongdae,says over the phone. Baekhyun gets this lecture almost daily but he's learned to tune it out.

"Look I know just because i'm the son of the famous Ceo couple I should be partying and getting wasted and sleeping with other people as a daily activity but Jongdae,get this,i'm an English major who doesn't really have a job as a novelist." Baekhyun sighs afterwards completely tired of the same talk from everyone.

"tsk,tsk,tsk. You are exactly right,which means you have loads of money to spend nonchalantly,soooo,why don't you invest in traveling around the world. Doesn't that sound fun?" Jongdae says in a desperate tone.

"Just because, i'm rich, is your excuse to back up everything doesn't really mean it justifies anything. I barely spend money on food,i eat ramen noodles out of cups as daily meals." Baekhyun grumbles out.

"Jesus,seriously Baek? Please,please,go out in the world and do something. How about traveling to Canada,Brazil,and uh Hawaii! Huh? Hawaii sounds fun,tropical trees,the hot weather,the sea breeze and salty water. It sounds absolutely delightful." Jongdae suggests.  
Baekhyun picks at the loose string on his sofa as he listens to Jongdae suggests foreign places to go but Hawaii lingers in his mind of choice.  
"Oh and what about Hong Kong? Does-"  
"Hawaii." Baekhyun abruptly says,his voice echoing throughout the empty condo.  
"huh?"The other says in response.  
"I'm going to Hawaii." Baekhyun sighs in relief,he can rest easy and finally Jongdae can shut up from all his nagging.  
"Oh my god,you're serious,i'm actually crying-real tears." He says dramatically which Baekhyun rolls his eyes in response though Jongdae can't see him.  
"You won't miss me will you?" Baekhyun teases and sneers.  
"No! But I guess I will,though I hate to admit it." Jongdae laughs afterwards to which Baekhyun also laughs with him.

 

Baekhyun has ended his conversation with Jongdae a while ago but he's still sitting in thought while the tab on his computer reads first class flight and payment pending.  
The tab reloads by itself and it now reads payment verified and Baekhyun thinks to himself,first class ticket for one lonely person.  
He calls his parents and tells them he's taking a trip to Hawaii ,they're congratulating him for taking a trip all by himself but mostly because he's doing something with his life for once.  
Baekhyun begins to pack all his necessities before he procrastinates and packs an hour before departure which is 7 in the morning.  
Baekhyun actually feels kind of jittery and excited because he doesn't know what to expect in Hawaii. He doesn't know what the tropical has in store for him,a wasteful trip or a huge impact on his life. But his life does change,a guy with a head of pink hair who owns a shack does change his life,drastically.  
Baekhyun decides he's done packing and goes to bed.

•  
•  
•

The sound of the alarm blares in his ear which causes him to not so gently slam the off button.  
Baekhyun groggily wipes his eyes and sits in bed for a good twenty seconds with a noticeable pout on his face.  
"Time to get up." He mutters to himself.  
With that,he surely does.  
Way to be productive Baekhyun! He thinks to himself.  
Baekhyun does the usual routine as he would in the morning and starts to prepare for his flight.

Making sure he has his house keys,phone,headphones,and a bag of trail mix,he then leaves taking one quick glance at his sanctuary.  
The uber's out front by the time he walks down to the driveway. The driver helps him load his single suitcase in the backseat. Baekhyun doesn't bother to talk and plugs in his headphones.  
He stares out the window through out the drive to the airport,looking at every building as if he's leaving this place for good.  
Baekhyun sends a quick text to Jongdae,'i'll miss u,ugly.' is the perfect text to send which Jongdae responds with a 'fuck off' later followed by two hearts.  
Baekhyun smiles to himself because,oh my god,i'm really doing this,is what's constantly running through his mind.  
Baekhyun snaps out of it just before they arrive at the airport.  
The driver unloads his suitcase and bids him goodbye.  
Everything's a blur for when he checks in because he just can't live through boredom.  
Before he knows it he's on the flight,resting peacefully.

 

•  
•  
•

"What a load of bullshit!" Baekhyun exclaims,onlookers are concerned and slightly scared of the small male. Baekhyun has major post flight headache and he certainly cannot deal with lost baggage. Although his suitcase doesn't have anything particularly valuable he's still really pissed. Baekhyun doesn't know what to do at this point,he's losing his mind. He has no choice but he has to yell at someone. He briskly takes out his phone from his back pocket and dials Jongdae immediately. Three rings is all it takes and soon Baekhyun is legitimately screeching over the phone. Jongdae listens to Baekhyun for a solid 3 minutes.  
"I can't believe this! This is all your fault,Dae! Some fucking low life stole my suitcase and ughh! Why did I agree to go to fucking Hawaii. Jongdae replies with a simple 'calm down' and Baekhyun is back to screaming,loudly,in an airport.  
"Baek,you could just rebuy everything." Jongdae says.  
"Yes,I understand,but for once I don't want to have the rich kid privilege and actually worry about valuables. I don't wanna be a ditzy rich boy."  
"Dude,you have advantages,if you don't want to be a 'ditzy rich boy',why don't you,I don't know not live one a $20,000 condo. Which is really not ideal for a supposed middle class person." Jongdae finishes which completely shuts up Baekhyun's complaining.  
"God,I better meet the love of my life on this trip." Baekhyun slowly exhales through his nose and slowly but surely regains his sanity. "Alright,bye Jongdae,i'm done having a mental breakdown."  
"See-ya!" Jongdae chirps out followed by the ending call tone. Baekhyun stares at his phone deciding whether to just say 'fuck it' and leave back to Chicago to his $20,000 condo. Instead he tucks his phone back into his pocket and goes to the customer service desk. He checks to see any updates on his lost baggage. Luckily,they found it! Baekhyun has to resist the urge to kiss the front desk lady but that'd be way too weird,for the both of them at least. Baekhyun's bursting with joy and honestly he hasn't been this ecstatic since graduation.  
He walks (more like trots) outside through the crowded people and through the front doors.  
He patiently waits for a cab and hums a random tune to himself.  
Baekhyun takes out his phone and even though nothing pops up in his notifications tab,he checks it regardless.  
He likes to check up on what his then college friends are doing. Minseok,who's in an architect,is in Paris, and then there's Jongin,a dancer in his free time,he teaches kids in preschool. He scrolls down a bit through his feed,flicking through Taeyeon's numerous pictures,they we're bestfriends,really,they all were actually. Taeyeon,who's now a professional model and then there's Kyungsoo,who recently posted a picture of him and his cast mates at a movie premiere. A movie which he has the leading role in. Baekhyun can't help but start feeling self-conscious about himself because 1.)he graduated and 2.) he's not doing anything with his life. Baekhyun purses his lips and continues scrolling. Baekhyun sees a tall figure trudge past him and rest on the wall a few feet beside him. 

Baekhyun tries to glance at the figure beside him but he's not the best at being discreet.  
The smell of marlboro menthol cigarettes linger around the two as the other takes drag after drag of the cigarette.  
"You need a ride?" The stranger,who has an incredibly deep voice.  
"I-uh i'm waiting for a cab." Baekhyun looks up and sees the taller peering at him through his pink tinted sunglasses that's rimmed with gold. The cigarette still in place between the strangers lips. He doesn't know how long the tall dude is staring at him until he sees the cigarette's ash starts falling.  
He takes the cigarette between his two fingers and inhales,holding it in for a brief second before he slowly blows it out.  
"I wouldn't wait for it. It takes two hours for barely one to arrive here." Baekhyun turns to look at him.  
The man flicks the cigarette butt and stomps on it.  
"As I said,if you need a ride,i'll give you one." He starts to walk away and much to Baekhyun's dismay,he starts to panic. The stranger,who's now getting farther away doesn't say another word after that. Baekhyun huffs and drags his suitcase following the random guy. The smoker smirks as he hears the rolling of the suitcase's wheels get closer and rumbling against the concrete.  
Baekhyun obviously doesn't look like he's gonna start up a conversation anytime soon so the stranger does instead.  
"Where you headed?" he asks.  
Baekhyun nervously replies, "4536 Mikala."  
The guy looks at him with wide eyes, "Jesus,you paid that much?".  
"Well,yeah."  
"$429,000,you must be wealthy."  
"I guess so."  
They both come up to what Baekhyun thinks is this strangers car.  
It's an aqua-teal 1965 chevrolet impala and Baekhyun takes note of this stranger's good taste in cars.  
They both get in and drive off towards Baekhyun's destination.


End file.
